The present invention relates to agricultural sprayers which are particularly suitable for treating plants arranged in rows straddled by the tractor coupled to the sprayer.
In apparatus of this kind it has already been proposed to mount spray nozzles on flexible tubes which hang in the gaps between the rows of plants in such a manner that the jets passing out of the nozzles reach the plants over their lateral development.
These devices, however, are not entirely satisfactory in operation because the jets passing out of the nozzles give rise to variable reactions, which cause the flexible tubes to oscillate.
The device forming the subject of the present invention is intended to overcome this shortcoming.